Template
by asterisks-who
Summary: Sherlock just recently transferred from a preparatory private school after being kicked out for calling the Head Master a imbecile and his insults to the 'dull and idiotic' instructors there. Once at his new school, he meets John Watson and they hit it off well. From there, the future is endless.
1. Fragile

John looked down at Sherlock who had his head in his lap. He often found himself having a loss of words when they were alone like that. For more reasons than he could even explain. They had just met almost 5 months ago. The beginning of their tenth year of compulsory education in England after Sherlock transferred schools. Their first encounter was when a few twelfth year students were picking on Sherlock for how he talked. Being who John was, he stood up for him but quickly discovered that Sherlock could handle his own since he broke one of the student's arms and fractured the other's jaw. Still, Sherlock appreciated the gesture. Ever since that day, they were stuck together like glue. He just shook his head and focused back on what the brunette was saying. "You know when you say stuff like that, it kind of scares people away."

"Perhaps, but it's not like I'm implying I'll cut _their_ heads off. I'm just hypothetically speaking."

"Sherlock, what 15 year old talks about cutting people's heads off to measure density of the brain and skull separately?"

"15 years and 11 months old, John. And intelligent ones, that's who."

John sighed and shook his head. Sherlock was lucky John didn't scare away easily. John didn't mind Sherlock's oddness and eerie personality. Actually, he liked it more than he should have. He was a few months older than Sherlock and felt like the younger one when they were together sometimes. Like at that very moment. Of course it was because Sherlock had an astonishing mind. "Speaking of 15 years and 11 months, what do you have planned for Valentine's Day? It's in exactly one month."

Sherlock opened his eyes to focus on John's face. "Is it really? I forgot."

"Who forgets Valentine's Day? Today is January 14th. One month, Sherlock."

Sherlock just stared up at him.

"Of course. A wild Sherlock does." He teased, brushing dark brown locks out of the younger boy's face. "You should get home. Your brother will yell at me again. Come on, I'll walk you home."

Sherlock grunted and rolled onto his side, placing his head on John's thigh. "I'm not going home tonight. I'm staying at your place."

"Right." He didn't even bother trying to convince him. It would end the same way. It would end with Sherlock giving a detailed explanation and then getting his way.

"Finally you've learned not to question my facts."

John laughed. "You know, I see why you were kicked out of Charles Preparatory."

"That wasn't my fault. The Dean was an imbecile and I kindly let him know."

"I doubt you did it kindly."

"I tried."

"Did you? Did you really?"

Sherlock just smiled. In his mind he thought he tried. "Doesn't matter. Let's go." He sat up and pushed himself up from the ground. Dusting the grass off his pants he looked down at John. "Ready?"

John nodded and took the hand that was now extended to him. "Thanks." He nudged the taller teen some and darted off towards the park's gate entrance. "Come on, Sher! Race you!"

Sherlock grabbed his bag off the ground and chased after John. Another day he could spend in paradise away from home.

Once they made it to John's home, they went straight to his bedroom. It was like a ritual.

"Are you boys' hungry? I'll make you some snacks." John's mother called out to them.

John shouted back, "Yes please."

"Alright~ I have some tea on too."

John flopped down onto his bed and kicked off his shoes. "Sherlock, for Valentine's day, I want you to come over. I have a surprise for you."

Sherlock looked at him. "I hate surprises."

"Please?"

He couldn't say no to John. He was after all the only one who would put up with his crap. How many friends were able to handle Sherlock's violent mood swings? Only John. Plus he had a soft spot for the teen. His simple and honest demeanor was alluring. The affection he received from John was something foreign to him so it was hard to separate from the blonde. "Very well. What time?"

"You should come over the night before and sleep over." He wasn't sure what Sherlock's parents had planned since he rarely heard anything about them. He barely heard anything about Mycroft either. No matter what, he'd make it the best day for Sherlock.

Sherlock just nodded and took a seat next to John. He didn't know what to say now. He hated awkward silence. John's mother came through the door just at the right time. She sat the tray of sandwiches and tea down on the desk and left the room. The silence was now gone since they were eating.

After finishing off the sandwiches and most of the tea they relaxed on John's bed. No telly and no lights. They talked for a little while and John just enjoyed hearing Sherlock talk about everything. He learned something new each time Sherlock opened his mouth. He smiled to himself and shifted some in the bed. "Sherlock, I'm cold. Lift up so I can get under the blanket."

Sherlock grinned. "I can make you warmer than that blanket can."

John blushed and thanked the heavens that the lights were off. "What?"

Sherlock extended his arms and wrapped them around John and pulled him close. "Body heat. The best source of heat since it exchanges quickly. It was once used as the most efficient way to treat hypothermia."

"O-oh."

"Then again, it works better with skin-to-skin contact." He didn't mean anything by this and he honestly didn't realize how suggestive he sounded. "But I doubt you need that since you aren't in a hypothermic state, correct?"

"U-um, right." He had nowhere to turn but face Sherlock. His head was pressed against the taller teen's chest and he swallowed thickly. He could hear Sherlock's steady heartbeat. He was nervous now. "S-Sherlock?"

"Yes, John."

"I'm freezing."

The pale teen closed his eyes for a moment before releasing his grip on John. He sat up and pulled off his sweater then the shirt he wore underneath.

John could hear the ruffling of clothing and his heart began to race. This wasn't happening. He possibly might have squeaked when he felt a tug on his shirt. "What?"

"Take it off."

"Um…yeah- okay." He pushed up some and hesitantly pulled off his school shirt. He didn't even question the fact Sherlock demanded him to strip. He shivered lightly at the breeze of cold air that hit his bare skin.

Sherlock positioned himself down on the bed once again when he heard John's shirt hit the floor and then pulled John back into his arms. He did tell him that he could get him warmer than the blanket could. He just didn't know which way it would affect John.

Poor John was stiffly lying in Sherlock's arms. This was his best friend. What was happening? Biting his lip and closed his eyes tight.

"You're stiff."

John blushed.

"Are you nervous?"

He felt a sigh a relief silently escape him. "N-no. I'm just…I'm cold, Sherlock." He mentally slapped himself. Why did he keep saying that?

"Do you want me to get naked?"

And just when John thought things couldn't get worse.


	2. Fragile Excuses

**Summary**: John and Sherlock enjoy each others company and soon gets a visit from Irene and Molly! Things can only explode from there.

* * *

John gnawed on his bottom lip and remained quiet. Why didn't he just say no? It wasn't that hard to say no was it? "Yeah." Wait, what? He was having some serious issues with saying what his brain wanted. Why in the hell did he just say yes to his friend getting naked?

Sherlock pulled away from his friend and started unbuttoning his pants. He thought nothing of it.

"Kidding, I'm only kidding, Sherlock." He said in a panic with a nervous laugh. "You don't have to get naked." Sherlock didn't joke so of course he would take that request seriously. John didn't even think about that. He questioned himself on why he was feeling so disappointed about Sherlock keeping the rest of his clothes on. "Just lay down with me, okay? That's all I need."

The brunet shrugged his shoulders and returned back to his spot on the bed. He pulled John back into his arms and held him close. He'd get him warm one way or another.

John closed his eyes again and continued listening to his friend's heartbeat. It was just recently that he had become attracted to Sherlock or perhaps he just didn't realize it until now. Either way he didn't mention it to his friend. The blond didn't want to change their relationship; he didn't want to make things awkward but he also didn't want to deny the feelings either. He was in a difficult place for the time being.

"John!" His mother shouted from downstairs. "There are two young girls here to see you!" She added on.

John reluctantly sat up and looked at Sherlock. "I wasn't expecting anyone." He said to himself before replying to his mother. "Alright, send them up, please."

He heard the footsteps approach his bedroom door then watched as the door slowly opened. With a soft smile he greeted the familiar faces that walked into his room. "Hello, girls."

Irene grinned at the sight and took a seat on the edge of John's bed. "My, my, what did we just interrupt? Something steamy I assume~" She teased.

Molly blushed at the accusation and avoided looking at the shirtless boys. She was quite shy and seeing her crush like that didn't help at all.

John joined Molly in blushing since he forgot that they took their uniform shirts off earlier. "Irene! You didn't interrupt anything! Nothing at all! We didn't do anything!" He was flustered and settled for covering his face. It was clear that he was hiding something and Sherlock took notice to that.

Sherlock watched in amusement as Irene teased the two. He wasn't sure why John was so flustered but it was entertaining to watch nonetheless. "Do you two always make it a habit of dropping by unannounced?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact we do. Do you always make it a habit to sleep with the cute blond?"

Sherlock just grinned and John fell off the bed. "As a matter of fact-"

"SHERLOCK!" John whined. "Why is this even a conversation?!" He whimpered from the floor.

Molly stood by the door shyly before finally speaking. "Hi, Sherlock."

The teen looked her over for a moment before speaking. He was about to say something rude but remembered what John told him. _'Be nice to her, Sherlock. She's really sweet and she likes you so don't make her cry...or I'll never forgive you_'.

He rolled his eyes at the memory of that threat and gave Molly a soft smile. "Hello, Molly~"

Her blush deepened. Sherlock rarely spoke to her so when he did, it was magical.

"So," Irene started. "What are you two up to since it's not the fun activity that I had in mind?"

John shifted to his knees and leaned on the bed. "We were talking if you must know."

Sherlock leaned over and grabbed their shirts for Molly's sanity. She obviously couldn't stay focused. He slid his on after tossing John's his. "Did you need something, Irene?"

"_We_ do actually. We need you two to come with us tonight. A night out on the town filled with fun and excitement. It'll be entertaining for us all. There's this place we want to get into but-"

"W-we don't want to go alone." Molly finished.

Irene rolled her eyes. She didn't want to tell them that part. She just wanted to convince them to go. In all truths, they were scared to venture out that late at night alone. They figured having Sherlock and John would be a great idea.

"Scared?" Sherlock asked. "Where and what is this mysterious place?"

"Sorry, Darling. I can't tell you that." Irene answered.

"How are we going to agree to go somewhere when we don't even know the place?" John questioned.

"That's simple, trust~"

Sherlock smirked and nodded. "Very well then but it better be worth my time or you won't get any more favors." He didn't do favors unless it was interesting and kept his attention. This little mystery had his interest piqued.

"Ah, perfect then. I need you two to get dressed in something classy, alright?" Irene explained. "All black clothing would be best."

John rested his chin on his bed and raised a brow. "Why does it sound like we're about to rob the queen?"

"We aren't robbing the queen. No worries, John." Molly chimed in.

Sherlock stood from the bed and pulled John up with him. "What time?"

Irene clutched her purse with a grin. "I'll text you when. Just get dressed now, okay?"

The boys nodded and glanced at each other.

Irene moved to the door and took Molly's hand. "Boys, tell your parents that you're coming with us to a late night study group. It'll work out better that way. We don't need to get caught now do we?" With a soft laugh she led the other girl back down the stairs and said their goodbyes to John's mother. The night was just getting started.

Once they were gone the boys looked curiously at each other. Then John remembered what Sherlock said. "You jerk!" He hit him with a pillow. "Sleeping with the bloody blond!" He hit him again and pouted.

Sherlock just smirked as his friend assaulted him with the feathered pillow. Flustered John was the best John. "Oh relax; I was just poking fun, John." He slipped on his shoes and stretched before grabbing his bag. "Pack some clothes; we need to head to my home."

John nodded and did as Sherlock said. He felt bad about lying to his mother but he would go anywhere with Sherlock. "Alright, let's go."

"God yes. I really need to know what Irene is up to. It's bothering me."

* * *

Soon the boys headed to Sherlock's home. John's mother approved the _late night study group_ and didn't question it. Sherlock was very convincing. All that was left was to get dressed and await Irene's text.

The night out was about to begin.


End file.
